The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to project configuration management and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to configuration management in multi-disciplinary development projects.
Configuration management involves establishing and maintaining consistency between components of a system or a product throughout its lifecycle. Functional and physical attributes of the system are identified at various points in time. A systematic approach is applied to control changes to the identified attributes for the purpose of maintaining system integrity and traceability throughout the product's life cycle.
Configuration management practices include revision control and the establishment of baselines. Typical configuration and product lifetime management systems are known, for example in the fields of software or computer aided design and manufacturing (CAD CAM). Such solutions are monolithic, adhering to a specific domain or bound to specific configuration management providers. Typically, the development environment for each domain is independent to that of another other domain, along with a respective system for configuration management support.